Peace,Love,HighSchool
by BeautifulempathRaven
Summary: Rachel Roth is just an ordinary teenager that has to deal with the usual typical stuff like: Highschool, Bullies, Annoying Kids, Babysitting, Kori's sister, Terra, Rose, Dangerous crushes, Mr.Wilson, Her drunk and abusive father, her dead mother, and the hardest one- BEING THE NEW GIRL. R&R, no flames- save it for the terrible fanfics :)
1. Chapter 1

Peace, Love, and Highschool

By: PinkleaderBlossom

**A/N: I always wanted to do a high school story! Now I get to do one! Love for Raven will only get 13 chapters… this one may have 22, I dunno. Anywho, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: In world where everything is perfect, I own the Teen Titans. **

Chapter One: The New Girl

Rachel Roth snored softly during the windy night in California. She moaned a little in her sleep and pulled the dark covers over her head. The sun rose, its blinding light warming her and burning her sensitive eyes. Rachel sat up and rubbed her eyes. She ran her pale fingers through her short, violet hair. Yawning, Rachel got up and made her way to the bathroom.

Rachel stepped into the small shower and let the hot water pour over her. It burned, but Rachel was used to it.

She grabbed the small bar of Dove and spread it over her pale body. The water soon rinsed the soapy residue off.

After Rachel applied deodorant, brushed her teeth, and brushed her hair, she slipped on the dreaded school uniform. It was a white shirt with a collar and an indigo tie. The skirt was thigh length and skin-tight. The skirt matched the tie in color and the fabric pattern.

" Hurry Up, Rachel!" Her father yelled.

Rachel sighed and grabbed her black and blue backpack. She opened the door turned off the lights, and ran downstairs.

When Rachel Roth was three years old, her mother died due to a concussion. According to her father, mommy had slipped on the stairs. However, the doctor said it looked like someone had been hitting her. Rachel believed her father at the time, but now that she was older, 16 to be exact, she now believed the doctor.

" Yes, father?" Rachel asked quietly.

Her father, Talmon, was the leader of a terrorist group. He mostly spent his day at the club down the street, which resulted in him usually coming home drunk. This made him get mad at Rachel for no reason. The result? Rachel went to sleep crying, with multiple bruises and cuts.

Her father pointed to the door and grunted.

Rachel silently cried on the inside. Her stomach protested loudly. Rachel squeezed her stomach to stop the pain.

" But, father, I'm hungry" Rachel braved.

Her father's eyes flashed a look of rage.

" On second thought, I have to go" Rachel said quickly as she dashed out of the door, and slammed it shut.

Rachel ran all the way to the bus stop. Women glanced at her worriedly, and a few men yelled catcalls. Rachel ignored it all and headed towards the bus stop.

As Rachel neared the bus stop, she started to make out the people there. She saw a girl with reddish-maroon hair, a boy with green hair, a bald

African-American boy, and a boy with spiky black hair.

Rachel inhaled and exhaled deeply. She prepared herself for the noisy racket. That included being bombarded with questions, which she expected to happen.

Rachel had stepped only _one_ foot onto the tan pavement. This action earned her the stairs of four people that were already occupying the area.

Rachel simply ignored them, sat down the rusty bench, and pulled out her thick book. The four teens all glanced at each other and back at the girl.

Kori Anders, a tall redheaded beauty from Europe, approached the pale girl who had sat down on the bench.

" Greetings! My name is Kori Anders! I would like to know your name too, friend!" the girl chirped joyfully.

Rachel lowered her book down so they could see her unusual violet eyes.

Rachel's gravely monotone voice rang out loud and clear.

" One, I am not, and will never be, your friend. Two, I don't care who you are, and three- I will politely ask you and your homely friends to leave me alone before I lose both my temper and my patience".

Kori looked both shocked and hurt.

" Thank you, that is all" Rachel muttered before lifting her book back up.

Sure, Rachel was intimidating, but deep down inside , Rachel was just as fragile and vulnerable as anyone else. She was merely acting tough so that people wouldn't pick on her. This was a lesson she learned the hard way in fifth grade.

The sound of screeching tires was heard as the bus turned the corner. It was only two blocks away now.

' _Thank Azar ' Rachel_ thought. She stuffed her book back into her backpack.

As she looked up, Rachel noticed the boy with spiky hair walking towards her.

" Hi, I'm Richard Grayson, adopted son of Bruce Wayne" Richard smirked.

Rachel blinked calmly.

" Is that supposed to impress me?" Rachel spat bitterly.

The boy with green hair burst out laughing.

"Dude! That's hilarious! I've got to use that! My name is Garfield Logan, like the funny cat in the comics!" he said cheerfully.

" But the cat is funny, and your not" Rachel growled.

Garfield frowned.

"Hey!"

The tall boy chuckled.

"No, Gar, your not funny. I'm Victor Stone by the way" he greeted.

Rachel felt calmed by him. She felt as if she tell him anything.

Rachel shook his hand.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Roth" she said quietly.

_HONK!_

The bus driver blew the horn, signaling the children onto the bus.

" Well, I guess this is where we part" Victor said softly.

Rachel nodded.

" Do you know where I can find Jump City High? I'm new here " Rachel asked.

Victor smiled.

" On this bus, Rachel" Victor said.

Rachel stepped onto the little bus and took the seat in the front.

Kori gasped.

"Friend Rachel! Do not sit there!" she screeched.

Rachel raised her eyebrow.

" Why?" she asked.

" Because, that's my seat " a sickly sweet voice growled.

Rachel looked up to see a model thin girl with blonde shoulder length hair and piercing blue eyes.

" Okay, you're a blonde so I'll explain this to you slowly; This seat belongs to the bus, the bus belongs the school, the school belongs to government, and the government belongs to the president" Rachel said, slowly.

The girl turned red in the face.

" Do you know who I am?!" she growled.

Rachel scoffed.

"I'm new here. I have no clue about who you are, and I don't care".

" Well, little miss** Goth**, my name Terra. Know it, respect it, and obey it's rule".

Rachel looked irritated. Who did this stick think she was talking to?

Rachel stood up and looked Terra in the eye.

" Who the heck do you think your talking to, STICK? Are you getting enough food at home?" Rachel mocked bitterly.

Terra growled and headed to the back.

The second she got to Garfield, a sweet innocent smile spread across her face.

She pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, boyfriend" Terra said.

Something inside of Rachel broke. A girl as cruel as her probably had Gar wrapped around her finger.

Even though they just met, Rachel knew that she couldn't let Gar and his friends suffer with Terra's evil reign any longer.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rachel stepped off the yellow bus and onto the gravelly pavement. Rachel allowed herself to stare in awe at the sight of the humungous building she would soon call school.

She felt someone step beside her.

" I know, it's so big " Garfield whispered.

Rachel nodded curtly. She snapped out of her daze and headed towards the school. As she headed in, she noticed people looking at her strangely and Kori talking to a girl that resembled her, just taller and with black hair and purple eyes.

A girl with pink hair stood in front of her.

"Hey, girlie- move it!" the girl said in a familiar voice.

If Rachel were holding something, she would've dropped it.

"Jinx?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

**A/N: Well, that's chapter one! I might update on Mondays with this story.**

**R&R! Flames and Grammar Nazis welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peace, Love, and Highschool

By: PinkleaderBlossom

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Also, thanks to everyone who is following me on Tumblr! Now, onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans :_( **

Chapter Two: Harder Than I Thought

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rachel Roth stared in disbelief at the girl in front of her. Was this Jinx? Her childhood friend that she left five days ago when her family moved to Jump City?

Tears threatened to slip out of Rachel's violet eyes at the sight of her friend.

Jinx opened her arms and hugged Rachel.

"I begged my mom for days, Rae! She finally said ' Sure, I guess Jen'" Jinx said in her sly voice.

Rachel smiled a little.

" Nice to see a friendly face at this school. Do we have the same schedule?"

The two girls compared schedules:

Hex,Jennifer:

Science/ McDonald

English/ Simon

Gym/ Pharis

Math/ Johnson

Art/ Meyers

Mechanics/ Bush

Language Arts/ Drake

Roth,Rachel

Language Arts/ Drake

Algebra/ Langston

Gym/ Gillian

Mechanics/ Bush

Art/ Meyers

Library Assistant/ Peacock

English/ Simon

Rachel looked at Jinx and frowned.

Jinx gave a half smile.

"At least we have Art and Gym together, Rae. We can eat lunch together, 'kay?" Jinx asked.

Rachel nodded.

"I've got to get going to class now, bye Jinx" Rachel whispered as she passed her friend.

Rachel walked down the hallway, silently observing those around her. Cheerleaders were squealing and bouncing in their tiny skirts. Rachel looked away in disgust when she found out that they didn't have shorts on.

The jocks were checking out the cheerleaders, all blushing and cheering when the cheerleader's pink underwear was shown.

Braniacs were whispering to each other in a made up language. Rachel saw a few girls clumped together, making their way down the hallway. People moved out of the way and boys stared in awe.

At the head of the group of girls was the blonde bitch she had seen on the bus.

Terra flipped her golden locks and walked like she owned the school.

Rachel realized with slight horror that the clique was walking towards her. Rachel turned to face her, the same deadpan look on her face.

Rachel looked the blonde up and down slightly.

"Terra" Rachel said in her monotone voice when the small clique reached her.

Terra looked Raven up and down.

"Oh, sweetie, did you get your clothes from the dumpster?" Terra asked in a fake pity voice.

Rachel scoffed.

"We all wear the same uniform, blondie. So, I guess you got your clothes from the garbage too, hmm?".

Terra's clique gasped. They all started screaming at aher. Terra silenced them with a wave of her hand.

Terra stepped next to Raven.

"This is a dangerous game your playing Roth. I suggest you back down, NOW. I know people who can make your life a living hell" Terra whispered.

Rachel bristled angrily.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?!" she sneered.

Terra smiled to herself.

' _Looks like little miss Goth has a weak spot'_ Terra thought.

Rachel watched as Terra snapped her fingers and walked away, her clique not far behind.

0o0o0o0o0o00000o000o0

Rachel made her way to Room 306.

The teacher smiled as she walked in. Rachel did not return the smile.

"Hello Rachel! My name is Mrs. Drake. I'll be your Language Arts teacher" she said, smiling warmly.

Rachel nodded curtly.

Mrs. Drake turned to the class.

"Class, please welcome your new friend!" the teacher announced cheerfully.

Rachel stepped into the room. The students stepped back as an eerie silence filled the room. Rachel turned to the front of the room. Her violet eyes taking in everything around her.

"Why don't you take the time to tell us about yourself, hmm?" Mrs. Drake suggested.

Rachel looked back at the teacher and nodded slightly.

'_Great…'_ Rachel thought bitterly to herself.

"My name is Rachel Roth. I am 16 years old. My father is Truman Roth and my mother is Angela Roth. I was born on a small continent called Azarath. I was raised in small tower on Azarath, all alone. I was locked in the tower for a large part of my life. I could only read books, resulting in my current love of books and superior intelligence. My father's gang destroyed the town so we had to move. We moved to Flower City where my father beat and abused us. My mother died from a heart attack before we moved to Jump City" Rachel said flatly.

Her new classmates stared at the strange girl they saw.

Rachel smirked at their pathetic expressions.

"And don't even think about about messing with me. I will send you to **hell**" .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update until Wednesday! I was so busy on Monday and Tuesday! **

**ATTENTION: I do NOT hate Terra! She is one of my favorite characters! I have a plan for her, but she must be mean first. **

**Read and Review! **

**Save flames for the terrible stories! **

**Ciao! **

**PinkleaderBlossom**


	3. Chapter 3

Peace, Love, and Highschool

By: PinkleaderBlossom

**A/N: I just realized that this story and its title are as different as night and day 0/o also, someone in the reviews asked about Kori. I forgot her! I'm so sorry! I'll give her more screen time. Also, if you want to know why this chapter is being updated today, READ MY PROFILE! Anyway, here is chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN TEEN TITANS! No, I don't. * Cries in corner * **

Chapter Three: Malchior

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Raven observed the shocked the looks on everyone's face in the classroom. All except for Terra, of course. The blonde narrowed her eyes at Rachel and shook her head. Rachel returned the look and sat down in an empty seat.

If you asked Rachel what she learned, she wouldn't answer you. Honestly, the rest of class was a blur. The only thing that Rachel remembered was Mrs. Drake telling the class to pack up.

As she left, Terra put her foot in front of her. Rachel tripped and the world turned into a slow-motion scene.

Rachel's eyes widened as she saw the floor rushing up to meet her. Other classmates stared, while others suppressed giggles. Rachel yelped as she hit her head on the ground, and everything went back to normal.

Some rushed to help her up. Others burst out into laughter, no doubt that Terra was laughing as well.

"Don't touch me!" Raven growled at the ones that tried to help her.

They flinched and all backed up, grumbling things. Only one girl stayed. She was tall, African American, and her curly hair fell on her shoulders.

Her warm brown eyes seemed to search Rachel's soul. Her outfit was similar to Rachel's, except for the tie and skirt. Both were black and yellow. Regardless of what Rachel said, the girl held her hand out.

"You obviously need help, even if you say you don't need any" the girl smirked as she pulled Rachel up.

Rachel grumbled a "thank you" and dusted herself off.

"The name is Karen, but most people call me Bee, cause I'm busy as a bee!" she smiled.

Rachel looked her up and down, silently judging her.

"I can help you deal with Terra. She has messed with us all, sweetie. Even the teachers fear her!" Bee whispered.

Rachel smirked and looked at her.

"I like your wit. We can be-"

"Friends?"

"_Acquaintances_"

Bee fiddled with her thumbs for a bit, and licked her lips.

"Sure, Rachel. See you at lunch!" and with that, Bee practically _flew_ out of the room.

Rachel put a hand on her head and groaned softly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Rachel walked into the P.E. room and sat with the other girls. The Coach was going over rules, and "all that junk" as Jinx had said.

"Now, since you all have your gym clothes, go to the locker room and get changed" Coach said.

Rachel looked around and made sure that all the other girls had left before she made her way over to Coach Pharis.

"Uh, I'm new, and I didn't get the memo about bringing gym clothes" Rachel muttered.

Coach Pharis turned her towards the girl's locker room.

"Just use the extra gym clothes in locker #733" she said before walking away.

Rachel groaned, but she made her way to the locker room. Terra, Jinx, Bee and Kori were the only faces that she recognized. And (lucky for Rachel!) locker #733 was next to Kori. The pretty redhead smiled at Rachel motioned for her to come over.

"Hello, Friend Rachel! I did not know that you were taking P.E. as well!" Kori giggled.

Rachel groaned and slammed her head on the locker. This was going to be long year.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o00o0

The boys lined up in the gym. All were in their shiny new basketball uniforms.

Among these boys were Victor, Garfield, and Richard. Victor looked at Garfield with a perplexed look on his face.

"Gar, how did your skinny tale make the basketball team?" he asked.

Garfield frowned at him.

"I'm a good blocker. At least, that's what the coach said" he said.

Richard and Victor looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. At that moment, the girls came into the gym. They wore small shirts and tiny shorts. Rachel, however, stood out. She was wearing an old girl's basketball uniform that showed off her hourglass figure because it was to small. The top dipped down to low and the shorts were too small.

"Coach, I fell really uncomfortable in this, can I wear something else?" Rachel complained.

"Sorry, it's all we have"

Rachel groaned and face palmed.

"Rachel?" Gar called out.

"Garfield? The boy who thinks he's funny? Can this day get any worse?" Rachel yelled.

"Alright, listen up!" Coach Pharis yelled.

"Boys and Girls need to team up! If you can't find a partner, **I'll match you up with someone**," the coach boomed.

Some people gulped nervously, while others (like Terra) got into running position.

"Alright…GO!"

Rachel almost tripped as every student ran around her. People became blurs as they ran past her. Everyone, but her was matched up. Unfortunately for Rachel, even Garfield was paired up with Terra. Rachel groaned. Even Jinx was paired up with some boy with red hair.

"Rachel, your partner will be… Malchior" Coach Pharis announced. She pointed over to a boy who was sitting on the bleachers.

Malchior had white hair and eerie looing blue eyes that seemed to stare into you soul. Rachel blushed and walked over to him.

"I'm Rachel, and you're Malchior, hmm?"

"I have watched you from a far, dear Rachel. You are a beautiful and delicate creature, my dear," he said.

Malchior pulled a blue rose out of his pocket. And handed to Rachel.

Rachel blushed and gasped in awe.

"There are only two kinds of these in the world, Malchior. How did you find one?"

"Hush, fair maiden. Just look into my eyes and find peace" Malchior responded.

Rachel and Malchior made eye contact.

"Ahem" someone coughed.

Both teenagers looked up. Everyone was looking at them, their mouths agape. Garfield was raising one eyebrow and Terra smirked.

"The weird people stick together, hmm?" Terra stated smugly.

The entire class burst out laughing.

Rachel blushed and narrowed her eyes at them.

"And you're all laughing because you have nothing better to do" Rachel growled.

"In your groups, start doing some warm up exercises, while the other person watches"

Rachel looked at Malchior.

"You can go first dear Rachel" Malchior said.

Rachel blushed and started stretching. Maybe love did exist.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kori slammed her locker shut and headed over to Karen, who was in the doorway.

" I heard that Rachel and Malchior have a thing for each other" she smirked.

Kori smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yes! It is true! Has Friend Terra done the blabbing of the mouth already?"

"Half the school knows, princess" Karen muttered.

"Oh, I do hope Friend Rachel does the watching out!" Kori bit the tip of her finger as she worried.

Karen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Kori. Just because he did that last time doesn't mean that he'll do it again," Karen said reassuringly.

"But we did not see Friend Scarlett ever again after the "Malchior Incident"…we should warn Friend Rachel!" Kori screamed.

Karen slapped the redhead and rubbed her temples. Kori touched her cheek and looked at Karen.

"You mature in life as you learn things by yourself, Kori. Rachel needs to learn by herself now, 'kay?"

Kori nodded.

"I know that Friend Rachel does not wish to be my friend, but I care very much for my friends. I do not wish for her to get hurt," Kori pouted.

Karen gave a weak smile.

"I know, but we've got to let her learn herself" Karen said.

"No! You are being a clorbag varblenek! You wish for Friend Rachel to get hurt! You are acting very much like… Kitten!" Kori grabbed her purse and stomped out of the room, furious.

Karen shook her head.

"There's a Terra in us all. And I'm afraid I'm the only one who knows Terra's real personality." Karen sighed.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**A/N: Yay! For those of you who don't know: **

**Karen= Bumblebee **

**Malchior and Karen are introduced! Yup, Rae-Rae is going to get her heart broken :( Well that's it! **

**ATTENTION: DID ANYONE ELSE WATCH TERRA-IZED LAST NIGHT! IT WAS SHEER BBRAENESS! **

**Raven: The thought of Beastboy and I together, pfft! **

**Beastboy frowns and looks really sad****.**

**The screen focuses on Raven. She looks at Beastboy, closes her eyes, and smiles. **

**One word. **

**BBRAE! **


	4. Chapter 4

Peace, Love, and Highschool

By: BeautifulempathRaven

**A/N: Hi! No, I haven't died; I've just been busy with school. I had lTWO projects that were due THE NEXT DAY. So, blame school for making me update late. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Teen Titans, but alas, I do not! :_( **

0o0o0oo00o0oo00oo0o0o0o0oo0o

Chapter Four: Blushing

Rachel was walking to her next class; mechanics, the class that Mr. Bush taught. Gym had been easy and a breeze. She thought about Malchior and blushed slightly at the thought of him. She closed her eyes and sighed quietly. Malchior seemed to be the only person at school who understood her. He got her, like no one else did.

And even though Rachel was sure she had feelings for him, she still reimagined the look of horror on Gar's face when she and Malchior held hands.

His face looked sad.

He looked _miserable_.

_Garfield looked unhappy because she was holding Malchior's hand. _

Rachel shook the thought out of her mind, and she walked into her mechanics class. Her violet eyes scanned the class for a familiar. She saw Victor, who called her over.

Rachel walked over to him, discreetly listening to what the other teens were saying.

"Look at that _freak_"

"She _doesn't belong_"

"I guess the _freaks_ stick together, hmm?"

Rachel growled quietly and she sat down next to Victor.

"Geez, what's gonna take for those retched kids to the freak up?" Rachel growled to him.

Victor gave her a sympathetic glance and shrugged.

"Alright class, pull out your books. I'm assigning a project," he said.

Rachel slammed her head on her desk.

"You are going to write an essay on the machinery of a robot, and your going to build one. When everyone turns theirs in, on Friday, we will have a ROBOT BATTLE!" Mr. Bush yelled.

The boys in the class cheered, while the girls stared blankly ahead, or they picked at their names.

"Or, maybe the boys should do the battle. I don't wanna mess up my nails. I'm getting a manicure on Friday," Terra complained.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and caught Terra's frustrated gaze.

"Oh, Raven, I'm sorry about mentioning such expensive things in front of you. I know that your family is really poor" Terra made a fake pouty face.

Rachel completely forgot about the other teens in the room by this point.

"W-how did you find out? Who told you?" Rachel snarled.

"No one. I have my ways of knowing stuff!" Terra smirked.

Rachel grinded her teeth together, trying to calm down. In her hometown she was known for her bad temper. It was rare for her to actually lose it completely, but Rachel feared that she was about to lose on Terra. She felt her blood boil as Terra raised an eyebrow at her a smirked. But, Rachel couldn't attack her. It's what Terra _wanted_ her to do. Rachel merely calmed down, grabbed her things, and walked out the classroom.

0o0o0o0000000o0o0o0oo0ooo0o0

"You did what?!" Karen screeched as she sat at the table with Vic, Kori, Richard, Gar, and Rachel.

"I said I almost beat the living hell out of Terra" Rachel stated calmly.

"You can't do that Rae! Especially since she's my girlfriend" Garfield warned.

Rachel glared at him and held his gaze for a few minutes before she broke it.

"_Don't. .RAE__**.**_" she growled quietly.

The others sat back and crammed food into their mouths so they didn't have anything to say.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed.

'_How did I end up hanging out with these numbskulls?'_ Rachel thought.

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said.

Rachel started rubbing her temples.

Karen chuckled as Rachel leaned over as whispered, "Speak of the devil".

Terra sat down next to Gar and pecked him on the cheek. Rachel growled on the inside, but she tensed up. How was everybody so blind about this girl's true potential?

"Mr. Fix-it, er, Bush is making us built some stupid robot. Then were gonna have a robot battle. Can you say lame!" Terra groaned.

'_Can you say "I'm an idiot bimbo who needs to shut the freak up, because I've brainwashed every idiot in this Azarforsaken school?"'_ Rachel thought.

Her friends were giving her stares, and Garfield had stood up.

Rachel's pupils shrunk.

"Did I say that out loud?" Rachel stuttered.

Kori nodded and Richard gave a curt nod.

"How could you say something like that Rachel? Have you not met Terra?! She is the sweetest girl you could ever meet! She doesn't brainwash people!" Garfield yelled.

The entire cafeteria started looking over at their table. For once, Rachel was speechless. Her mouth had gone dry and she felt nervous and embarrassed.

She got up and ran out the cafeteria so fast, it seemed like the wind was blowing from her.

Terra frowned and growled.

"Oh, we'll see who's the bimbo over here, Roth. You're going to regret what you just said b-" Terra turned around to see her friends staring at her.

"Uh, I mean, why would she say such a thing?!" Terra faked crying.

She got up and left the room.

Kori let go of Richard's shirt in shock.

"I believe that everyone has noticed the fighting between Friend Terra and Friend Rachel" the beautiful red head said.

"I just can't believe that Rachel said that. But, then again, she doesn't really like Terra" Richard pointed out.

"And, correct me if I'm wrong, I think that Terra kinda hates Rachel as well" Victor added quietly.

Karen nodded.

"They nearly killed each other in P.E." Karen said.

"Oh, I hope our Friends stop fighting!" Kori moaned.

Garfield was staring after Terra, even though she was long gone.

"Me too Kori. Me, too".

O0o00o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! School is getting really busy guys! I'll try to do better next time! BTW, anyone else excited about… MATCHED? **

**R&R please! **

**Ciao, **

**BeautifulempathRaven **


End file.
